Unexpected
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: When reading an adult romance novel, remember not to leave any evidence of having read said book.  For LovelyDemon


Characters belong to Jun Mochizuki who made the Pandora Hearts manga.

For LovelyDemon because she pops in during the most random of times to ask how I'm doing and because she is so kind and a freaking great friend to have. Yeah, you should be jealous you don't have her as a friend like I do. XD

* * *

><p>The future duke of the Vessalius household was currently in the study room on the first floor and was reading up on the Holy Knight series. His long absence made him miss out the volumes that came out and now he hungrily read them gasping at certain parts and laughing at others. A stack of the books formed on the table he sat at and added the volume he just read to the stack.<p>

"Oh almost forgot my feather!" He picked up the navy colored book with gold designs on the corners and a shield on the front with the colors red, blue, and black. Oz took out a lilac colored feather with beads tied to the end and put it in his vest. Alice had given it to him for his second coming of age ceremony and he used it as a book mark instead of having it in a jewelry box being useless. He frowned after he put it away and made a long face.

"Stupid Elliot. I'll never forgive him for ruining the end for me." Oz pushed his chair back and rolled a shoulder relaxing the tense muscle. He then got up and his leather boots made soft thump noises on the polished wood of the study room. He went over to one of the many walls with built in book shelves and glided his finger over the spines of the books trying to find the next volume. Surprisingly, it wasn't there so he blinked his emerald eyes at the foreign book in its place instead. While he was pulling it out his friend and servant, Gilbert, opened the door holding an envelope in his hand. Gilbert eyed the stack on the table and sighed.

"You can't read them all in one day Oz. You'll strain your eyes if you do."

"You can't smoke everyday Gil. You'll get lung cancer if you do." Oz replied back forgetting about the book and setting it back in place. Gilbert strolled across the room and Oz watched as he pulled back the olive curtains all the way open so more light shone in. He then pointed a white gloved hand to the red sofa by the window.

"Sit here by the window where you'll get the best light."

"What are you going to do meanwhile?" Oz asked as Gilbert passed by him heading out again. He knew he was going out but he wanted to know if it was to Pandora or with his brother or anywhere else he might have to go.

"I'm going to visit Vincent. He wanted to see me for something." he said fixing his hat as he looked back at Oz. Oz smiled.

"Oh okay….. Say hi to Echo for me and Elliot and Leo if they're there too!" Gilbert nodded his head and closed the door and Oz returned his attention to the book. It had a large fancy R on the spine and when he pulled it out it had a red cover and said Romance on the front just as fancy. He stared at it then quickly looked around before taking it to the sofa. "I bet this is one of those books Uncle Oscar won't let me read though I'm technically twenty-five."

He opened the book somewhere in the middle and read one of the first lines that his gaze landed on first.

"_That useless, crying face should only be able to look at me, his master. Punishment is necessary for the naughty pet who keeps wagging his tail at everyone he sees._"

Oz leaned back on the sofa confused. "Is it a dog? A romance book about a dog? Uncle Oscar sure has strange likes…." He skipped several more pages and found a picture of a woman dressed in rags, later one of the same women looking up at a stone tower, her sitting on a chair with her enemies around her feet, and then the last of a hot passionate kiss with her lover. He blushed but read a part on that same page placing his feather there.

"…_She slid down on the bed and gave a wanton moan as he leaned down over her and licked from her navel to one of her taunt breasts. It quickly hardened from the rough laps he gave it then she gasped when he suckled on it." _

He closed the book his face going red immediately. Umm, yeah, he didn't understand how anyone could read those books without getting shy and so he took out the pocket watch Jack made and listened to the tune of Lacie. After some time though, his gaze returned to the book and he poked at it with the tip of his feather curious. Hadn't he wanted to see what it was like to read an adult romance book? This was his only chance to read it while Alice and Gilbert weren't by his side so he picked it up causally and started to read again from another section.

"… _he looked at her from beneath his eye lashes, hardly able to breath. She shook her head flirtatiously as she bent over him so that he could feel her breath against his skin. He gave a mixtured moan of pain and pleasure when she ranked her nails down his chest until she finally beheld his glory. She touched it lightly and marveled at its soft touch and commented about this but he didn't feel it soft. He felt it angry and hot." _

"Hey brother-" Oz nearly had a heart attack and slammed the book shut moving it behind a sofa pillow as Ada peered down at him from the second floor. Snowdrop purred by her legs rubbing against them and meowed in delight.

"Yes Ada?" Oz said smiling up at her moving his hands to his lap so it looked like he had been sitting there just relaxing.

"I can't find a book. Sharon was telling me all about it and I'm sure it's in here because some of the maids have read it." She tapped her fingers on the rail nervous and bit at her lower lip. "It's a popular teen romance book though; nothing too serious."

"Oh well, what's it called? I can help you look for it." Oz said getting up and patting the pillow that hid the book so no maid that came in would fix it and risk finding the book. Ada thought about it moving one of her hands to her chin then smiled when Oz stood by her already having climbed up the stairs.

"The Bible Of Romance but Romance for short!" Oz's smile seemed to be stuck on his face even after she said that and he tilted his head slightly.

"What was the name again?" She looked at him worried.

"Romance. Are you okay Oz?"

"Yeah it's just that it sounded like you said something else. I'll start looking downstairs then." Oz tried not to look in a hurry as he went back down and pretended to search along a wall. He didn't know if he should be upset that the book didn't belong to his Uncle or that his sister had grown up and was reading adult romance books. What had happened to the little Ada that used to call him big brother? Oz slowly made his way back to the sofa and hid the book under his green vest when Ada wasn't looking. He then moved a hand to his lips in mock thought looking around and walked over to the door to leave with some made up excuse. He would make sure she never found it since there was just no way he was letting Ada read these sorts of things! Besides, it's not like he was taking it to his room to read it later or anything like that.

"Oz!" Alice said loudly throwing the doors open and glaring at him with those diamond shaped pupils. "What have I told you about leaving me alone? A manservant should stay close to his master at all times!"

"But you were sleeping Alice." Oz said innocently and she stomped over to him and grabbed his vest pulling him close to her. He felt the book slip some and moved his hand tighter on his waist so it wouldn't fall out.

"Well you have to be there when I wake up as well!" Alice huffed and started to drag him out of there and he almost stumbled on his own two feet.

"But I was helping Ada-" She stopped at the mention of his sister's name and turned halfway so he smacked into her and the book fell from his vest. She quickly looked back at Ada that was coming down and a small blush formed on her cheeks when Ada came and put a hand on his shoulder worried.

"Oz is everything all right?"

"Look here you!" Alice said pointing a finger at Ada so she twitched and moved her hand away to her chest. "Oz is my property and no one else can touch him or make him do things without my permission! You got that?" She shoved Oz down before her and put a hand on his head showing she owned him. "I saved him so he owes me his life!"

"Ada's my sister and she didn't make me, I asked to help." Oz actually handled it very well how Alice treated him being used to it by now so he spoke causally but she would never get used to his nonchalant mood. One of her eye brow's twitched so Oz quickly hung his head down playing the obedient servant.

Alice didn't hate Ada, she was jealous of her since Ada could be with Oz in a way she couldn't and was too shy to do so. She showed her love for Oz by being very possessive of him but so did Gilbert so that ticked her off. That could have been the main reason why they argued so much and the fact that she had basically given Oz his death sentence but back to lighter things…

Oz's eyes widen when he spotted the book open to an intense scene and tried to get it without being noticed but, again, someone come and this person picked up the book quickly.

"Oh what do we have here? Miss Alice, Miss Ada and Master Oz all in one room? My isn't that dangerous." Sharon's creepy servant Break said waving at them. Alice's skin prickled and she moved away and Oz glanced up at him from where he was on the floor on his knees. Ada greeted Break with a warm smile.

"Hello Break I haven't seen you in a while. How is everything going with you?"

"Pandora keeps me busy and so does babysitting Oz and the other two when I'm with them." Break said meaning Gilbert as one of the other two and the doll on his left shoulder giggled.

"Babysitting the three babies." It said and Alice glared.

"What are you talking about you don't babysit me!" Alice said coming back but backed up when Break looked at her and smiled. Even Oz shuddered at that then shook his head and got up giving a wary eye to Break.

"I came to give Oscar some paperwork Pandora wanted him to have." He waved the folder in the air as his reason for being there and then tilted his head. "So what are you three doing?"

"What makes you think we're hanging out together? I came to get my manservant." Oz gave a nervous laugh then sighed knowing Alice would never really call him by his real name. Alice was just Alice.

"Oz and I were looking for a book." Ada added in blushing slightly.

"What kind of book? It might be one I've read before." But the way Break's smile grew meant he knew what book she was talking about since he had it hidden under his Pandora uniform.

"It's not a book you and Oz would like. Besides he's already reading his Holy Knight series if he read something else it would throw him off. Would you like me to make you some tea since you took your time to come and it's almost six o' clock? " Oz looked at Ada stunned. Since when had she become a good liar or learned to change the topic so well?

"You know I can't say no to tea." Break giggled so Alice brushed her arms getting goose bumps and Ada left to either go make the tea or ask one of the maids to do it and Oz half smiled at Break. Break was a cheerful person but he was creepy in his own way too and sometimes Oz didn't understand some of his hidden objectives.

"I guess I should be going then." Oz said smiling feeling happy that the book was returning where it belonged; far away from Ada. Break could take it he didn't care. He went to Alice and led her out since she was still tense around Break ever since that time he poked out from underneath her bed. He headed to the kitchen and smiled at her. "Have you eaten Alice?"

"No because I went looking for you!" But she did seem happy to have Oz's attention now and smiled a little when he wasn't looking. Suddenly Oz froze and looked back the way he'd just come through.

"My book mark!" He went back leaving Alice and returned to the table he had been sitting at earlier. Already some maids had put the Holy Knight series books away so he took out the last one he read and looked in the back for his feather. Nothing. "Was there a feather on the table? You know the one's given in the coming of age ceremonies?" he asked the three maids going around and dusting off the tables and books. They shook their heads so he looked back at the books thinking again. He walked back up the stairs thinking perhaps he dropped it then it hit him. The Romance book!

"Did Break leave already?" Oz asked going back down and one stopped cleaning to shake her head.

"No I saw him by the kitchen drinking tea."

"Oh yeah thanks anyway!" Oz went back out but Alice was blocking the exit and she looked mad.

"You left me again!"

"I'm sorry! I was looking for something important but it wasn't there. Can I please make this up to you later I really need to find Break!" He looked past Alice and then looked back at her pleadingly. "Please... master!"

Alice smiled since Oz acknowledged her as his master and moved aside with a triumphant grin. "So you finally came to your senses and accepted me as your master. Well it's about time! Now I want you to stop telling sea weed head things that you don't tell me and risking your life for everybody and everything when it's only supposed to be for me that you…HEY!" Oz was already at the other end of the hall trying to catch up with Break and looked back at her.

"SORRY!"

What would Break do once he found his book mark? Actually he knew; Break would tell Ada he found her feather in the book then Ada would say it wasn't hers so then she would conclude it had to belong to him which would mean everyone would find out he read an adult romance novel! For shame! He'd never live it down.

"Break?" Oz said going in the dining room but no one was in there or in the sitting room; the only other place he could be in. His uncle was in the Sitting room like Oz imagined he would at this time and Oscar sat in a chair having tea as he read over the papers Break must have given him so Oz came in. "Did Break just leave?"

"Oh yeah! He gulped that tea in one swing like it didn't even scorch his tongue!" Oscar made a sad face at his tea and said, "He didn't stay long enough to hear my story of how these beautiful women glared at me when I joined a women's reading club but didn't read the book at all. I only joined to be in their presence." Oz shook his head hoping he wouldn't turn like him when he got older.

"Back to Pandora or Rainsworth mansion?" He didn't really feel like going to Pandora or else the people there would try to make Jack speak from inside him. That usually involved fainting.

"His work at Pandora is over so he probably went back with Sharon." Oz bolted out of there and cursed under his breath. This made things so much worse! Why had Break even taken the book? Didn't Sharon have the complete volumes so what was the purpose of it? He ran past his room then stopped and slowly walked backwards to look inside. Break was sitting on his bed chewing on a Twizzlers as he looked out the window.

"Why hello Oz I didn't see you there!" Break said looking at him and Oz came in frowning and closed the door. Break was sitting on his bed like it was the most natural thing but Oz felt the back of his neck hairs stand on edge knowing he wasn't here on coincidence.

"You took it on purpose. Why?" The older man sucked in the red candy like spaghetti then licked his lips getting off the bed. Oz shivered when he stood in front of him and took out a wrapped candy running it up the side of his face. He didn't even know why he let the man get away with the things he did and blushed when Break unwrapped it with his teeth and raised his chin up to his face with his free hand. The fruity candy traced his lips and he parted his lips ever so slightly so that Break took advantage and pressed the candy inside as well as his index finger. Oz's eyes widen and he backed away blushing more as Break licked his finger.

"Apple flavor. I thought it was watermelon."

"You just sexually assaulted me!" Oz said snapping out of it and spitting the candy out in the trash. Break laughed and forced Oz to back up against the door when he put his hands on either side of him. Oz didn't let his fear show but glared straight into Break's red eye.

"Looking for this?" The feather dangled out of one of his hands when he moved it towards Oz's small face and Oz attempted to grab but Break moved it out of his reach. "I saw the whole thing and I just stepped in when you were about to be caught to save you. Of course, I also knew the feather was still inside the book so I knew you would go looking for me." Oz stared at him wondering what could possibly go on in Break's head and then his breath hitched when Break leaned towards his ear and licked it slowly.

"What do you want?" Oz said hardly moving his lips and Break smirked.

"Act out a scene with me."

"You must be out of your mind." A black swirl came out from behind Break and Oz could make out that whatever it was wore a cap torn from the ends and a top hat. He gulped when he recognized it as the Chain Mad Hatter.

"I'm sure you know what its special ability is correct?" The smile on Break's face had never seemed as devilish as it did now and he held the feather up in the air.

"I'll do it!" Break dismissed his chain and backed off heading to the bed merrily. Oz watched un-amused. "Pedophile."

"Oh stop complaining. You'll like it eventually." He hummed as he searched through the book licking his finger before flipping each page. It disturbed Oz but at the same time, excited him? He inwardly scowled himself for thinking like that. "Ah ha. Come here Oz Vessalius." Break indicated with his finger and Oz went to him slowly. "This scene right here" he tapped the section, "you're the male."

"Really?" Instead of being annoyed with the idea of doing anything sexual with the Break he was surprised he got to be the man. He read the scene and his face paled to that of a pastel color almost like Break's skin color.

"…_He could only watch her helplessly as she decided to tease him. He had not been acting to her desires and now she punished him by pressing her slim body against his own, between his legs and then forcing his legs wide open when she spread her knees. She went down on him and unzipped him slowly so the sound made his skin crawl in anticipation. She licked his throbbing need outside his under garment and he groaned."_

"The bed awaits Master Oz." Oz narrowed his eyes and growled. Break held out his hand to him and Oz took it gripping it tight hoping to hurt him but Break only grinned wider and sat him on the bed as he got up. Oz kept still as Break gripped his chin and kissed him full on the lips then down his neck nipping at the sensitive skin. The sudden push down on the bed made him grip Break's arms and curse out.

"This is _not_ part of the scene." he said his voice raising to a high pitch at the end when Break fisted his crotch and yanked on his tie to bring him up to his lips again. If they were going to go as the scene then Oz bit at Break's bottom lip to stop him from moving but Break moaned at the act so he let go. He went down on him and Oz blushed and moaned quietly when he felt Break unzip him and bit him through his boxers.

"I told you you'd like it." he said still on his crotch so that the words made vibrations go through his shaft and awaken it. It turned into a moan as Break nibbled at him from the outside then licked where he felt the tip at and Oz gripped on the sheets submitting to him. He never touched himself unless it was absolutely necessary and he had never let anyone else touch him so his body was sensitive to everything Break did. Oz sat up not wanting to continue anymore fearing this desire he had of Break doing more to him but Break had other ideas. He cut off his protest with yet another kiss shoving him back down and a hand snaked in his boxers as the other gripped on his shoulder keeping him from getting up. Oz's mouth hung open when the kiss ended and as Break took his member and squeezed it; then jerked it up causing some pain. It hurt, but he also got pleasure from it and even more so when Break bit at his neck hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Someone's sporting wood." Emily giggled and Oz had completely forgotten about the doll but ignored it as he lavished the attention to his muscle. He even went as far as tilting his head back for Break to have more skin and Break showed no mercy leaving him huge red bruises. Small mewls were soon escaping his lips and he arched up off the bed into Break's touch.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like being roughed up." Oz just stared, eyes half open and his hands intertwined in the sheets breathing faster than he normally did. The only thing that his dazed mind could come up with as an answer was, _So hurry up and finish what you started if you see I'm enjoying it. _His response in real words though was a slight whine.

"So impatient." Break rolled his eye in mock annoyance then moved back down digging his nails in Oz's soft tan flesh of his waist and Oz moaned his name; blushing as he felt the tips of Break's hair touch against the inside of his thigh. "Try not to draw so much attention okay?" he said before smiling and diving right in to the blow job. Oz's eyes rolled back and he gripped the bed sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white as the blood ran elsewhere.

"Break…." He moaned his whole being centered on that one spot that was making his brain go to muck and bucked his hips wanting to be completely sheathed. Break had no gag reflex when his appendix hit the back of his throat going in all the way and Oz bit at his bottom lip. "Feels so good….mmm."

Break watched Oz's expression of pleasure then closed his eye focusing on the object in his mouth and sucked on it vigorously. Oz pulled on the sheets then moved his hands in the tangle of silver hair pulling him even closer wanting more heat. "Don't…..stop….." the smaller male said through pants and turned his face to the side seeing hazy. The book was in his view to another page then the one Break had shown him. Straining to read what it said, he could only make out a few words.

"…_and with this all the pieces of the chess board….. one by one. He didn't even know…. until he noticed his queen … and her own piece was… instead. She smiled at him but it was etched in triumph. He had lost his….. but he accepted….. and quit the game…..."_

He felt so good right now he didn't want this feeling to end but then felt a warmness start to gather at his nether regions and moved impatiently. "Ah, Break…..I need to…ugh!" Break gripped on the end of his erect shaft and kept it from releasing its load. Oz glared at him and growled wanting release now. The taller looked grinned at him and squeezed it even harder making Oz whine and wince at the same time. "Break…" he said with a more commanding tone but Break was stubborn.

"Beg for it." He quickly moved up pinning both of Oz's hands over his head when Oz tried to pry his hand off then Oz snarled at him. More pressure was added and Oz closed his eyes as his balls ached from holding back for so long.

"Please Break! Just let me come!" Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he opened his eyes again to look at Break helplessly. "Please…" he moved his hips up in a seductive way and watched Break with a lustful look.

Break leaned over him and whispered against his ear, "Only I should be able to see your crying face. Never let anyone else see you like this." He then let go and Oz moaned his name loud as he came unloading everything then went limp on the bed cheeks flushed. Break just watched him and Oz felt too tired to cover himself or do anything about it so he didn't twitch or move away when Break got some of his seed in his hand. That wasn't the smartest move because there was a knock at the door and then Gilbert came in. Oz froze like a deer caught in light and Gilbert glared daggers at Break. Oz didn't even catch the second Gilbert came to the bed and pushed Break against the wall with his pistol below his chin.

"You fucking clown! What the hell did you do to Oz?" Oz had never seen Gilbert so angry and he put his clothes back on and pulled on the arm that had Break pinned to the wall.

"Gil don't hurt him! It's not his fault!"

"But you where-he molested you Oz!" Gilbert was frowning at Oz and Oz shook his head pulling even harder.

"No I…..I let him." Gilbert looked like Oz had slapped him and though Oz didn't exactly why, he didn't like it. He let Break go free and Break dusted his clothes off then fixed his hair. Oz moved back from the both of them sighing and felt a major headache approaching. "I wanted it. I let him so don't be mad at him." The way Gilbert was looking at him made him feel some heavy weight set on his heart and it became harder to look him in the eye. "I thought you were with Vincent." He said weakly wanting to forget all this happened and change the topic. How had this happened again?

"He wasn't even there. I looked over the letter and realized it wasn't his hand writing so this was someone's prank. I have a pretty good guess it was Alice." Gilbert was avoiding looking in Oz's eyes and when Oz went to him he left. Oz looked back at Break and he was licking the last remains of the white fluid off his fingers.

"Mmm. Oz flavor. Tastes good." Oz blushed and opened the door gesturing for him to get out. Break laughed but moved off the wall and kissed Oz's cheek as he passed by and also handed him back the feather. "I'm sure we'll be playing out more scenes in the future." Oz didn't say anything and watched him go feeling something new towards him that he'd never felt before. It was that same feeling he had a few moments ago; desire. That scared him and he fixed up the bed adding new sheets and then took a bath needing to wash off the sticky mess.

Later on while he brushed his hair someone knocked on his door so he gave them permission to come in. Swear to God if it was Break…..

Oz looked at Gilbert as he walked in nervous. He placed his hands on either side of his shoulders then said shakily, "I knew this day would come when you would get _urges_ and it's only natural since you're twenty five already and you want to experience new things." Oz felt ready to die there and Gilbert moved his hands off and then took out some pictures from his inside his coat and handed them to Oz. Oz looked at them and they were all of girls like Alice, Echo, and Sharon in bikinis from the time they went to the beach and he looked at Gilbert confused. "To help you during your urge."

"What the freak? I don't need this!" Oz said handing them back flushed. "I didn't want to read the book! I was just curious and took a peek! This doesn't mean anything!"

"Okay but keep the pictures-EEK!" Gilbert nearly got hit in the face when Oz threw him a picture frame from his nightstand but ducked so the picture shattered on the door instead. "Oz?"

"Get out!" He pointed at the door extremely embarrassed and annoyed and when Gilbert didn't budge so he got up and opened the door pushing him out. "Stupid Gilbert! I hate you!" He heard Alice laugh at Gilbert after he kicked him out but didn't care right now and just went and threw himself on his bed curling into a ball.

He stayed like that for about half an hour before suddenly sitting up with realization. Hadn't Break punished him by taking his feather? Hadn't he whispered to him he should only cry for him? Vincent wasn't even home when the letter said he had wanted to see Gilbert, - _Oh God._ Break had planned all this just as the female character in the book! And he had let him do it too!

Oz picked up the book from where it had fallen by the bed and skimmed all the top pages quickly looking for that scene. When he found it he sat on the bed stiff and let the book fall on his lap.

"…_and with this all the pieces of the chess board fell to her advances one by one. He didn't even know he was losing until he noticed his queen piece was missing and her own piece was now in its place instead. She smiled at him but it was etched in triumph. He had lost his favorite piece but he accepted her piece and quit the game. It had gone on for too long anyway."_

Oz blushed and ran a hand over his face unable to deny this new feeling. His only regret in all this? He only wished he'd read the book beforehand so nothing would have been unexpected.

* * *

><p>The first part Oz read was taken straight from episode 20.<p> 


End file.
